Change the World
by Xeron749
Summary: After the war, every thing went downhill. Thalia isn't a hunter. Oc's. Chaos story. Darker Percy.
1. prologue

I am a prisoner with my own family. I was blamed for lies by the new kid. I lost my mom and step-dad in the war. Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Piper McLean were killed in the war. Jason Grace was taken as a prisoner. Leo Valdez was never found. My own girlfriend hates me now. My only friends are in hiding, until we have the strength to fight back. I was their greatest hero, and now I will be their most terrifying enemy.

This is a message to to the gods and goddesses of Olympus.

My name is Perseus Jackson.

And I'm coming for you.


	2. Chapter 1

Change the world

. Chapter one

Earlier...

Percy was walking with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. They were the only survivors from the Argo II. Except for Jason. He was captured and is being held in the deepest part of Tartarus. The funeral for their fallen comrades had just ended, and they were on their way to camp Halfblood.

An alarm sounded.

Monsters.

Percy extended riptide and ran off into the direction of the sound. He jumped through a bush to find a small pack of hellhounds chasing an overweight kid with a dagger. Percy decided to intervene. He jumped into battle with a yell, and slashed, stabbed, ducked, and rolled. Soon the hellhounds had been reduced to dust.

It was that moment that the rest of the camp arrived in full battle regalia. "What happened here?" Roared Chiron. "I-," Percy began, but the new kid cut him off. "I'm Damian Blaze and I killed all of those things!" "Percy! Why wouldn't you help a new camper? This is really unlike you." Stated Chiron.

"I can't believe you Percy. How could you do something like that!" Yelled Annabeth.

"But I-," started Percy, but she was already walking away.

"What really happened, Perce?" Asked Nico when it was just them and Thalia. "I jumped in and destroyed the hellhounds, and then that kid Damian took the credit to make me look bad." Explained Percy. "I can't believe Annabeth actually went along with that brat!" Yelled Thalia.

"Lets get back to camp. Things'll get better soon." Stated Percy.

They reached the dining pavilion and sat at their respective tables. There was only one person at each of the three tables. Chiron stomped his hoof a few times to get everyone's attention.

"This is Damian Blaze. Our newest camper and son of Apollo. The Apollo cabin cheered. All except for one person. Word of Damian had spread quickly, as most of the other cabins groaned when they didn't get him.

"You are to treat him with respect." Stated Chiron with a glare at Percy.

Percy finished his food and went to bed.

oO0OoO0Oo

Percy woke up late, and remembered he was supposed to be teaching sword fighting to the younger campers. He hurriedly got dressed and raced down to the arena.

"Sorry I'm late." Apologized Percy.

He noticed Damian was in the crowd, not paying attention and boasting.

Percy decided to get even.

"Damian! Since you know so much already, why don't you come up here to demonstrate with me."

"All right. Prepare to lose!" Damian yelled, while running at Percy with his dagger. Percy didn't even bother to get riptide out. Percy turned, and as Damian ran by, he kicked him behind the knee, sending him toppling to the ground. Percy kicked his hand, sending his dagger skidding away. Damian now lay helpless at his feet.

"And that is how not to attack!" Laughed Percy, but he was the only one laughing.

"You jerk! Is that how you train new campers? Just get outta here!" Yelled one.

Percy walked away, but as he was leaving he saw Annabeth kneeling next to Damian, who was pretending to be unconscious. Will Solace ran up to Percy. "Youre wanted at the Big House. I'm sorry, Perce." He said.

Percy walked to the Big House. In the rec room/ war room, he found Chiron.

"Percy, did you attack Damian today?" He asked. "I was just-," began Percy, but Chiron held up his hand.

"I don't want to here it. You know that's against the rules. I'm putting you on probation." He said.

"But I."

"Save it." Chiron all but snarled.

Percy returned to his cabin and packed his things into a bag, then strapped a shield to the pack and put it on his back. He left his cabin and walked to the forest, hoping not to be seen. However, it was not to be. Nico, Thalia, and Will spotted him and ran over to talk to him.

"What are you doing, Percy?" Asked Nico.

"I'm leaving." Percy stated simply.

"Well I'm coming too!" Stated Thalia.

Nico and Will exchanged glances. "Us to!" They said in unison.

"Well come on then." Percy sad, feeling a little better.

oO0OoO0Oo

Will was tending the fire. Night had fallen and they were still in the woods. Percy and Thalia were asleep, leaving just him and Nico.

"You know, Percy never said why he was leaving." Nico said.

"I noticed." Replied Will.

Nico got up to sit by Will. Soon, he had fallen asleep on Wills shoulder. Will smiled before drifting off to sleep as well, leaning against a tree with Nico di Angelo on his shoulder.

*Authors Note*

Well, here's the first official chapter of Change the World. Thank you all for your support. I got about 16 e-mails of people following my stories. As always, there's more to come.


	3. Chapter 2

Change the World chapter 2

It was dawn by the time everyone had woken up. They put out what was left of their fire and continued walking. Every so often a monster would appear, but Percy would slash it to pieces or Will would dispatch it with an arrow.

They stopped. Something was moving. Suddenly Travis and Connor Stoll jumped out from a bush. Percy and Nico pointed their swords while Thalia brandished aegis and Will notched an arrow. They relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Percy, you've got to come back!" They said in unison.

"Why am I wanted there?" He asked.

"Its Damian." They said. "He's running the camp. He's horrible."

"I'll come back." He said. "But don't tell anyone."

oO0OoO0Oo

Percy stood in the shadows, unseen by those who didn't know where to look. He silently observed the runnings of the camp without him. It was strange. Everyone seemed either happy or angry. He saw a large group of campers walking his direction, with Damian at the center. He watched, and then when they passed him he walked out of the shadows and followed them. He followed them to the lake, where they split up to go swimming. Percy shadowed Damian, but didn't attack, knowing he would be banished or executed for attacking a fellow camper. For now he was content to observe. After watching him for about fifteen minutes he decided to leave. As he was standing up, he heard a loud roar. A drakon lumbered out of the forest. It hissed and spat acid, severely burning two campers. Percy couldn't decide if he wanted to save the campers, or leave them be. He made his decision. He stood up and ran at the drakon, but stopped when he heard a shout, and saw multiple arrows sprout from the beasts eyes. He turned to see the Apollo campers and Chiron standing behind him.

"He brought the drakon! He was going to kill us!" Damian yelled.

"Perseus, I expected better from you." Chiron said. "Bind him." He said to the Apollo campers.

Percy stood dumbfounded as he was shackled and led to the Big House. They locked him in the cellar, and we're to take him to olympus for a trial. He played in the corner and tried to get some sleep, knowing that trying to escape would be futile.

It was if he had just fallen asleep when he was jerked awake, then had a blindfold put across his face. He was pushed into the camp van and driven to Olympus. He was led along blindly until he was suddenly pushed to his knees and the blindfold was ripped off. It took him a minute to adjust to the light, before he realised where he was. He was in the throne room of Olympus, waiting to be judged.

"Perseus Jackson, you are being tried for summoning a drakon into the camp to kill my grandson, Damian Blaze." Roared Zeus.

"All who believe him to be innocent?" Hestia and Poseidon raised their hands.

"Guilty?" The rest of the gods raised their hands.

"Perseus Jackson you are proven guilty. In three days time you will be...

*Authors Note*

Ooh a cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just haven't been feeling up to it. I've had writers block and a lot of work that needed to get done. I've been working on a rewrite for the last chapter of Awakening, as well as a new story called Hunted and an original called Shadowvale. It will be on a different site though, and I'll tell you when I post it. As always, there's more to come.


	4. Chapter 3

Change the World

. Chapter three

"Perseus Jackson, you are proven guilty. In three days time you will be cast from this realm and into Tartarus!"

Percy grinned. He had already survived Tartarus once, and he knew he could do it again. He grinned as he was hauled away to the dungeon, a plan already forming in his mind.

Riptide had long since returned to Percy's pocket. He decided that once he was in Tartarus he would fight his way to the Doors of Death and back to the land of the living.

For the next three days he was kept in the dungeon, fed only water. They had forgotten that water revitalized him, and he was kept at full strength. He made no moves to escape, knowing that even he couldn't beat all of the Olympians at the same time.

The days were slow in the dungeon. Each day felt like an eternity. But eventually the third day came and he was brought to the edge of Tartarus. The whole thing was to be broadcast on Hephaestus tv. He was glad. He wanted the demigods to see what was happening.

"Perseus Jackson, you are charged with summoning a drakon to kill camper Damian Blaze. As punishment you will be cast into Tartarus to be killed. You will be cast down unarmed, and if the fall doesn't kill you, the monsters will." Zeus read from a roll of parchment.

The gods made a show of leading him to the edge of the abyss, before turning him to face everyone. Zeus kicked him in the chest, sending him toppling over the edge. Percy fell into the darkness, and soon the gods disappeared from view. After a few minutes of falling the sky lightened to a blood red, and he landed on the ground, breaking several ribs on impact. The shredded glass on the ground cut into his skin. He knew that the Phlegethon was nearby, and moved towards it . He cupped his hands in the liquid fire and brought it to his lips. It burned his insides, but also healed him. He could feel his bones knitting together and the cuts in his skin closing. Within minutes he could walk again. He set off, intent upon reaching the heart of Tartarus. Riptide had returned to his pocket, but he could feel it's magic weakening.

He walked alongside the river of fire, knowing it would lead him to the heart. He ran across several monsters, which he played with ease. One monster, a Scythian Drakenae, was decent enough to leave it's skin as a trophy of war, which he fashioned into a canteen. He filled it with the liquid fire, and continued to the heart.

Percy heard a roar, and turned around to see an old friend. Standing behind him, ready to charge, was the Minotaur, challenging Percy for the third time. It moved towards him, brandishing his omega axe. He swung, and Percy deflected it. Percy ran to the Minotaur, slashing through his armor. He could feel riptide weakening with every swipe. Percy stabbed the Minotaur in the chest, and riptide dissolved into dust, it's magic spent. The Minotaur roared, then dissolved into dust, leaving behind his axe.

Without a weapon, Percy decided to take the axe to defend himself with, even though he had little training with one. He picked it up, and it changed, becoming a black sword with a golden blade and a golden cross guard in the shape of an omega, half of it on each side. Percy took a test swing, and found that it was balanced to him better than riptide ever was. He decided to pick a fight to see what it could do.

After a little wandering, Percy reached a weird section of ground, covered in what looked like pimples, each with a monster forming inside. Some of the smaller ones he let live, but the larger ones he destroyed. Percy came across a large hole where one had burst and the monster had escaped. He looked around warily, before he heard a voice.

"So Perseus, we meet again." It said.

Percy turned to see himself face to face with his old enemy, Hyperion.

"Hey there barkface, back for more?" Percy said.

Hyperion growled and swung his fist at Percy, but he deflected it with his new sword. Percy opened his canteen and summoned the fire water, before causing it to wrap around his face to drown and burn him. While he was distracted, Percy swung his sword, severing Hyperion's left hand. He dropped to his knees, clutching his stump arm. The fire dissipated, and when he threw back his head to howl in pain, Percy spun and cut the titan's head off. Hyperion fell to the ground, dissolving into sand.

Percy continued walking, headed for the heart. He soon made it to his destination. He saw the Doors of Death, but saw the one survivor from the giant army. Leon. The cunning fire giant had fled to Tartarus, once he saw the giants losing the war.

Percy decided that sneaking around the giant was the best course of action. He took a few steps forward, but stopped when Leon sniffed, then looked right at him. Leon growled then charged. He swung his war hammer, but Percy ducked under, swinging his sword in and arc that severed Leon's hand. Percy stabbed Leon in the gut, and Tartarus, as if he could sense Percy's need, absorbed the giant into the ground. Percy walked towards the Doors, but stopped and looked down. Underneath his feet, unconscious in the waters of the river Acheron, was Jason Grace.

Jason Grace had been lost during the last war. When they couldn't find him his girlfriend Piper broken down, and eventually killed herself. No one had been able to find him, but now Percy had.

He stabbed the ground near Jason, causing it to rupture so he could pull Jason out. Percy laid him in front of the Doors, ready to defend him with his life.

Percy didn't know how long it was before Jason woke up, but he was glad when he did.

"Where are we?" Jason asked.

"Tartarus." Percy answered.

"Did you come to rescue me?" Jason inquired.

"No. I was sent here because of a crime I didn't commit. Finding you was just a happy accident." Percy replied, after a few minutes.

"Well then, let's get out of here." Jason said.

Percy helped him stand, and together they walked through the Doors of Death.

They reappeared in Epirus, and they went to find mist for an Iris message. Percy called Nico, Thalia, and Will.

"Percy! You're alive!" Shouted Thalia.

"Wait, who's that with you?" Asked Will.

Jason leaned into the picture. "Hey." He said.

"Jason! I thought you were dead. How'd you find him Percy?" Asked Thalia.

"Leon had him imprisoned in the heart of Tartarus." Percy explained.

"I'll shadow travel and get you. Where are you?". Nico asked, speaking for the first time.

"Epirus." Percy said.

Nico disappeared into shadows, reappearing behind them. Percy swiped his hand through the message as Nico grabbed their shirts and the dissolved into shadows.

They reappeared in one of Thalia and Luke's old safe houses.

"We've been hiding out here. We thought they might come after us for being connected to you. The Stolls are out getting food." Thalia said.

Thalia just noticed the sword strapped to Percy's side. "Where'd you get that?" She asked.

"Riptide dissolved while I was fighting the Minotaur, and he left behind his axe. I picked it up and it turned into this." Percy explained.

"Well I think it's pretty badass." Thalia said.

The Stolls returned as the sun was setting, and soon everyone was asleep. Before he fell asleep Percy noticed Will and Nico curled up together.

*Authors Note*

Well, there you have it. The next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'm putting Awakening on a hiatus while I work on this story. But don't fret, I will restart it soon. Till then, there's more to come.


	5. Chapter 4

Change the World

. Chapter four

Three people were running. They were in the labyrinth running from monsters. They turned a corner and found a crevice in the wall.

"Seth, in here. Shouted the girl.

The man, called Seth, pushed the girl and the other guy into the crevice, before sliding in himself, a thick black shadow coming from inside him. The shadows couldn't be seen through, and the monsters ran pass them. They waited a few more minutes, before climbing out of the crack. They backtracked a little to settle down. Seth and the girl sat together, while the guy sat farther away.

"Are you okay Madelyn? Noah?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, fine." They replied.

Seth was a tall man with pale skin and black hair and eyes. He had a tattoo on his left arm and a small pendant around his neck, a black dagger, and the shadows seemed to gravitate to him. Madelyn had pale skin and dark hair, with a long golden spear next to her and a golden dagger at her waist. Unlike Seth, she seemed to glow with light. Noah had dusty gray hair, like the color of stone, even though he wasn't old. He had a large bronze war hammer, across his back.

Seth leaned over to kiss Madelyn. They were dating, and Noah was Seth's best friend. As he kissed Madelyn, a low growl emanated through the cave. A large lion stalked out, it's eyes focused on the demigods. Seth stood, tapped his tattoo, and pulled the pendant from around his neck. The tattoo grew into a large bladed shield, the sides coming to two points, with a gap in the middle. The pendant grew into a Stygian iron sword. Noah stood and got ready to attack. Madelyn stood behind them with her spear, ready to fight.

The lion lunged towards Seth, but he seemingly exploded, becoming a whirlwind of shadows resembling a human. Noah swung his hammer, hitting the lion on the head, the impact causing it to stumble. The shadows rapped themselves around the dazed lion. They forced its mouth open, and Madelyn threw her spear, lodging it in its throat. The lion roared, then exploded into dust, leaving behind its impenetrable skin. The shadows collected and turned back into Seth. He stood for a few seconds, before collapsing. No matter what they tried, he wouldn't wake up.

oO0OoO0Oo

When Percy awoke, dawn had yet to arrive. He walked outside of the shelter for some fresh air. He stretched, and heard a faint voice in the wind.

"The labyrinth. Go to the labyrinth." It whispered. Percy knew that voice, and he new it was friendly, though he couldn't remember who's voice it was. He decided that they should find the labyrinth as soon as possible. He turned, and saw the sun sitting on the horizon. A twig snapped behind him. He spun around to see Thalia.

"Oh. It's just you." He said.

"Did I scare you?" Thalia teased.

"No. I just wasn't expecting you."

"What are you thinking?" Asked Thalia, noticing the focused look on his face.

"I think we should go to the labyrinth." He said.

"But didn't you and Annabeth destroy it?"

"No. When Daedalus was killed the labyrinth died with him. If Gaia had brought him back to recruit him, it would make sense that the labyrinth would be revived as well."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Thalia said.

oO0OoO0Oo

1 week later

"Noah shush! He's coming to!"

Seth opened his eyes. He looked around, not recognizing where he was. He sat up, looking around the cave, as a heavy blanket fell off of him. No. Not a blanket. A lion skin. He rubbed the fur, and remembered what happened. There was a battle. He recalled becoming a living shadow, and subduing a lion the size of a mini van. Then everything went black. He started to get up when he was tackled into a bone crushing hug by the dark haired woman he called his girlfriend.

"Seth! I was starting to think you wouldn't make it!" Madelyn sobbed into his shoulder. Seth stood up, still wrapped in Madelyn's tight embrace.

"Noah, where are we?" Seth asked.

"Somewhere in the labyrinth, buddy." He replied.

"Well, let's keep moving." Seth said. They walked into the next passage way, to see a ridge on one side, about twelve feet above the ground. They also heard a large army of monster at the other end of the cave.

"Seth, you hide up there. Your still too weak to fight." Noah said.

"Alright." Seth tugged off his medallion, and it grew to become a shadowy crossbow. He shot the bow and a bolt with a rope attached to it trailing behind it. Seth climbed the rope, feeling angry that he couldn't help his friends.

With a yell, Noah and Madelyn ran into battle. They smashed and slashed, Noah with his hammer, and Madelyn with her dual daggers.

Seth saw a cave giant lumber into the cave. It stood twelve feet tall, and the only weaknesses in his stony skin were his small, beady, black eyes. Seth knew that Madelyn and Noah wouldn't be able to kill it on their own. He crawled closer, and took aim with his crossbow. He fired. The shadow bolt whistled through the air, but the giant turned, and the bolt bounced harmlessly off of it's shoulder. Seth fired again. The beast swatted the bolt out of the air. Meanwhile, Noah and Madelyn had decimated the monster army. Only a third of the army was left.

Seth adjusted his aim and fired. The bolt soared through the air, and as the giant turned, the bolt embedded itself into its left eye, half of the bolt sticking out of the giants skull.

The great beast fell, crushing what was left of the army. Madelyn and Noah sheathed their weapons, and Seth lowered the rope. They climbed up, and Madelyn began to start a fire.

oO0OoO0Oo

Will looked around from his perch in a tree. They had snuck back into camp half blood to look for the labyrinth entrance. No matter what they tried, the entrance wouldn't open. Nico had tried to shadow travel through Zeus's fist. Thalia had summoned lightening to zap the door open. Travis and Connor were rigging explosives to blast the door open. Travis pushed the detonator, but even that wouldn't work.

Will saw something. A glint of blue out of the corner of his eye. He focused on it, and saw a glowing blue delta hidden in the rock. He took aim and fired an arrow, hitting the delta.

A door in the rock opened. He climbed down while the others investigated the entrance.

Will heard something. He turned and saw the camps forces gathered at the edge of the forest. They must have heard the explosion.

"Quick! Every one in!" Will shouted. The Stolls were the first ones in, followed by Thalia, then Nico, Jason, and Will, and finally Percy. Percy noticed that the door close behind them.

They kept walking, going down an endless staircase. The passage leveled out, but with the even ground came a horrible stench and a strange hissing sound.

"Stop." Percy said, unsheathing his omega sword.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Drakon." Percy answered before jumping into the next room, deflecting the drakon's jaws. Everyone else charged into battle. Nico sliced off the drakon's tail. Thalia hit its face with aegis. The Stolls held its mouth open. Will shot an arrow down the monsters great maw. The beast disintegrated. Percy sat down to rest. Everyone else fell beside him.

oO0OoO0Oo

Seth saw a light. They had been walking in the dark for who knows how long, which was fine by him. Madelyn wasn't faring well, though. As soon as he saw the light, he picked Madelyn up and ran, with Noah fast on his heels. They fell into a well lit cave. They didn't notice the cave's other occupants. A man with sea green eyes and a scary woman with electric blue ones stood up.

"Who are you?" Asked green-eyes.

"Demigods." Replied Seth.

"I'm Percy Jackson. What are your names?" Asked green-eyes.

"I'm Seth Umbrian. Son of Erebus. This is my girlfriend Madelyn Heliken, daughter of Aether, and my friend Noah Delano, son of Ourea."

"I'm the son of Poseidon. Or, well, I used to be. This is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and her brother Jason, Nico di Angelo, son of hades, Will Solace, son of Apollo, and Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes. What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Seth said.

"We're escaping." Answered Noah.

"So, tell us your story."


	6. Chapter 5

Change the World

Chapter 4

"So tell us your story." Said Percy.

"We're on the run. The gods hate us for who we are. They think that we should never have been born. That we were an abomination. We are the children of the Protogenoi, beings that lost their thrones millennia ago. Noah is the son of the mountains. Madelyn is the daughter of light, and I am the child of the shadows. They were sure that because of our parentage that we would be able to usurp their thrones. Now tell us yours." Seth explained.

"I was their hero. I saved them twice. We hadn't even finished mourning the dead when I was tossed away for some kid with a big mouth. So I left. I didn't want anything to do with them. But I made a mistake. I went back. They imprisoned me. They pushed me into Tartarus and laughed. But I fought my way to the surface. I saved Jason, too."

"Thats awful! How could they do something like that?" Madelyn said.

"You realize they want us dead too, right?" Noah said.

"Well, that's enough story telling. Seth. Are you with us?" Percy asked.

"Yes. We will stand by you." Seth said.

"We'll camp here. Get a fire going."

The Stolls immediately brought out matches to try and light some wood. Once they had a fire going they all tried to get some rest. They took shifts as a look out. Nico took the first shift.

Nico looked around. He looked over everyone who was sleeping. The Stolls slept next to each other. Jason and Thalia slept side by side. Madelyn slept with her head resting on Seth's lap. Nico looked back at the entrances.

He felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer when Percy took over the watch. Percy managed to sit still for about an hour before his adhd kicked in. He got up to walk around. He stood in the passage while a strange wind blew through the corridor.

"The mountains. Go into the mountains." It was that voice again. Percy knew the voice, but he still couldn't place it. He saw dawn light shine through a crack in the wall. He decided to wake the others. He told them about the voice. They decided to make for the Catskills, the closest mountains to their location.

Noah saw the sunlight through a crack in the ceiling. He told everyone to stop. He raised his arms and the ceiling spread open. He raised the ground to bring them to the surface. Madelyn's powers seemed to grow, while Seth's seemed to diminish slightly.

Percy looked around. They were standing on an outcrop of stone in a golden field of wheat. He looked towards the east. He saw them. The mountains stood tall on the horizon.

oO0OoO0Oo

A girl looked up. She saw a turkey from where she was crouched down. She stood, pulling her bow string taut. She let it fly, the arrow catching fire in the air. The arrow sank into its eye, melting its brain. She ran to her prey, picking it up to carry back to camp.

She got back to the camp to dress the bird. She looked around, but she couldn't see her boyfriend. She set the bird onto the tree stump and stood.

"Topher?" She shouted.

"I'm in here!" A voice sounded from within a small cave.

"Alyssa, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just couldn't see you." Alyssa said.

"Well don't worry. I would never leave you unprotected." Topher said.

"Now, let's dress that bird inside. It's going to rain soon." Alyssa said. They went back into the cave, where they had set up a small camp. They had a fire going, as well as a mat to sleep on and a grindstone to sharpen their weapons on. Topher picked up a bronze battle axe and began sharpening its single blade. He looked at his girlfriend, a petite blonde girl with Amber colored eyes. But her size didn't fool him. She was one of the best fighters he knew.

Alyssa looked at Topher, a pale skinny man with black hair and a blue fringe. He was a fierce fighter and an even fiercer protector. He set down his axe to begin sharpening her dual short swords.

Thunder booked over the mountains. A heavy rain descended upon the mountain side. They heard shouting.

"Move faster!"

"Take my hand!"

A group of cloaked people fell into the cave. The one in the back turn and raised his hands, a door of stone sealing them in. The one in front removed his hood.

"Hello! I'm Percy Jackson." He said.

"You don't mind if we rest here, do you?" Said another, a man with black hair.

"No. Stay if you want. We don't get visitors often." Said Alyssa.

The group sat down around them.

"I believe some introductions are in order. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. This is Thalia Grace, and her brother Jason, children of Zeus and Jupiter, respectively. These are Travis and Connor Stoll, twin sons of Hermes. That's Nico di Angelo, son of hades, and Will Solace, son of Apollo. Those over there are Seth Umbrian, son of Erebus, Madelyn Helikan, daughter of Aether, and Noah Delano, son of Ourea."

"I'm Alyssa Charter, daughter of Hemera."

"And I'm Topher Grant, son of Moros." That explained the sense of dread everyone except for Alyssa felt.

"Well, I think we should get some rest. We'll swap stories in the morning." Percy said. Topher and Alyssa layed down on the mat, while the rest slept on the ground.

Percy opened his eyes to see... nothing. He was floating in a void. He saw a black cloaked man float towards him. He flew pass him, and Percy heard the voice again.

Central Park." It whispered. It was the same voice he had heard but couldn't recognize. He felt himself falling, falling back into his body.

He opened his eyes as Noah lowered the rock door. Sunlight poured in. Percy got to his feet. He looked at Seth.

"We have to go to Central Park." He said. Seth nodded. Percy and company walked out of the cave. As they were leaving, Seth looked over his shoulder.

"Are you coming with us?" He asked. Alyssa nodded she and Topher grabbed their weapons and ran out of the cave.

oO0OoO0Oo

The red haired boy sat up and scratched his head. He had just woken up after a fitful night on a park bench. A girl his age walked over to him and looked into his green eyes.

"Hey there." She said, her voice full of lust. "I'm Stacy. What's your name?"

"Matt." That's happened several times a day for the past several weeks. Lots of girls (and some guys) kept coming on to him. He knew it was because of his parentage. He liked the attention, but he knew it couldn't last. The gods would destroy anything he got attached to, all because they thought he could take their thrones. Stacy's eyes clouded, then she walked away as if he was never there. That happens a lot, too. Matt assumed it was Aphrodite trying to hurt him. It never worked. Matt had become rather detached from the world, as if he was in it, but not a part of it. He knew the gods could do less to him that way.

Matt stood up, and started to walk towards the lake. He noticed a pipe in the ground. It was large enough to walk through, but wasn't dirty. It was as if it hadn't existed. Any sights of weathering were nonexistent, and the telltale signs of hobos were missing. He decided to stay there and not attract any more attention.

"Look! Over there!"

"That would make a good shelter for the night."

Matt looked up, sheathing the red glowing dagger. He guessed that the voices were hobos looking for shelter. A face peered into the tunnel, it's black eyes seemingly brightening in the dark space.

"In here!" The black eyed face said. A group of people entered the tunnel, with more people than he expected. He counted twelve all together, and except for two, each one looked completely different. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here." The black eyed man spoke again.

"No, it's quite alright. You can stay." Matt replied.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Said one man with sea green eyes, which were similar to his emerald green ones. "This is Thalia, Jason, Nico, Will, Travis and Connor, Seth, Noah, Madelyn, Alyssa, and Topher."

"I'm Matt. Do you always carry such large weapons?"

"You can see them? I guess your a demigod too."

"Son of Eros."

"Lets see. I'm the son of Poseidon, Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, Jason is the son of Jupiter, Nico is the son of Hades, Will is the son of Apollo, Travis and Connor are sons of Hermes, Seth is the son of Erebus, Madelyn is the daughter of Aether, Noah is the son of Ourea, Alyssa is the daughter of Hemera, and Topher is the son of Moros." Percy said, counting them off on his fingers. "Why are you living in a pipe?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"We asked first." Topher said.

"Fine. I'm down here because the gods have blown up everywhere else I have lived."

"We are going to war against the gods. They have betrayed us and attacked us. Will you join?" Percy said.

"Percy Jackson you are a mad man. Count me in."

A light shown at the end of the pipe. Alyssa shot an arrow at it, but nothing happened. Everyone drew there weapons, and advanced towards the light. They walked through it, emerging in a large throne room. Sitting on his celestial throne, was the black robed man from Percy's dream.

"Its you."


	7. Chapter 6

"It's you." Percy said as he looked at the man on the throne.

"Yes. It is me. I am Chaos." He spoke with the voice Percy couldn't recognize. The one that led him to his allies. "You should feel lucky, Perseus Jackson. You are the first demigod in millennia to hear my voice. The only one, come to think of it."

"Now, you're probably wondering why I've led you to your new friends here. The thing is, I think the Olympians need to be put in there place. But I can't do it. I'm all nice and forgotten, and if I came back it would dredge up all kinds of drama. You're the first ones who aren't fighting for their power. I respect that."

"I will give you some supplies, some gifts, and one last member to your rebellion." Chaos said.

"AZRAEL!" Chaos roared. The front doors opened to reveal a demigod. He stood in the doorway, dressed in all black. He wore a black button up shirt and black pants and boots, with black hair. His tanned skin stood out against the black. What really stood out were the large black wings on his back.

"You called?" He said.

"Azrael you are to join with Percy Jackson and his rebellion." Chaos said. "Azrael was the first servant I created. Eventually he grew into a son to me, much to the jealousy of my other servants Urian and Xavier. When they learn of this they may side with the gods. Now onto those gifts." Chaos said.

As soon as the word "gift" left Chaos's mouth everyone fell to their knees in pain. Percy pulled off his shirt to watch the skin over his left chest burn into a dragon design. Seth took off his to see a dragon burn itself onto his lower back. Matt ripped his shirt off to see a dragon burn itself onto his shoulder, it's head curling around to rest on his heart.

Nico pulled up his right sleeve to see his dragon burn into his forearm.

Azrael's dragon burned itself on his neck, the face resting on his right cheek.

"If you will follow me." Chaos said. They followed him outside, where they saw the sky was solid black, yet everything was bright as day. "Please distance yourselves. It could get rather crowded." He said.

Percy looked up and saw a line of things flying towards them. The first one landed in front of Percy. He saw a sea green dragon looking at him. He looked over at the others. Jason had a sky blue one, while Thalia had on that was mixed black and blue. The Stolls had matching gray ones. Will's was yellow. Seth had a solid black dragon, and Madelyn had a bright white one. Noah had an earthy brown dragon. Alyssa had an orange dragon, and Topher had a sapphire blue one. Azrael's dragon was black, but had a nebula of golden stars in its scales. Nico's was the strangest of all. It was a living dragon skeleton.

"You will have to stay here for the next several weeks, to train yourselves and to train your dragons. Your quarters are past the hill over there." Chaos said, pointing to the east. Most of the group walked to there new home, and Azrael flew with his wings, but Matt tried something different. He climbed onto the dragon, just behind its horns. The dragon stood, stretching its wings, and leapt into the sky. They soared over the others, and Matt took in everything there was to see. There were fourteen cabins with a large stable each, one for each person and dragon. There was a lake, and a large field. He landed near the red cabin with the green door. He slid off the dragon and led it into the stable. The dragon promptly collapsed into sleep. Matt went into the cabin and did the same thing.

Several hours later Matt woke up. He found a pile of supplies in the cabin, as well as a store of food. He picked up a note.

'This will unlock any stored away powers.' As soon as he read that he felt a shock, and dropped a smoldering piece of paper. Confused, he picked up the paper, and it burst into pink flames. 'Strange.' He thought. He went in to the dragons stable and led the dragon to the empty field.

"Now show me what you can do." Matt said. The dragon reared back and let loose a torrent of pink flames.

"That's cool. What else?" He said.

The dragon shrank down, its form shifting as it wrapped itself around Matt. It's head rested on Matt's left shoulder, it's tail covering his right arm. Spikes went up the arm. It's wings folded under his arms to cover his chest. The dragons legs moved to protect his legs. His left arm was covered by scales, ending in a large, clawed hand. The scales covered his head, making a helm.

"Woah." That was all Matt could say. The dragon unfolded itself and grew to its proper height again.

"You know, I should give you a name. How about Agapi?" The dragon snorted and shook its head in approval.

"We have to show the others." Matt said. He climbed onto the dragon and they flew off in search of the others.

Matt and Agapi gathered the others into the field. Matt stood with Agapi behind him.

"Watch this." Matt said. Agapi roared and began to shift. His wings curled around Matt's body, his head on Matt's shoulder, his tail on Matt's right arm, his legs over Matt's legs, and Matt's left arm covered in scales, with a clawed hand.

"Awesome." Connor whispered. The wings unfolded from his chest to reveal the dragons ribcage. The wings pumped several times, and Matt rose a few feet in the air. He glanced down when he saw his friends getting shorter. He screamed and fell to the ground, with Agapi shifting into dragon form. Seth was the first to laugh.

Two months later everyone had perfected fighting with their dragons. They fought as a mixture of man and dragon, decimating their opponents. Chaos called them into the main hall.

"Before I deem you ready to fight the gods, I want you to prove yourselves to me. You will fight as a team, and if you cannot do this you will never beat the Gods. Your task is to bring me the head of the titans Krios, Coeus, Hyperion, Oceanus, Perses, Pallus, Atlas, and Epimetheus. And by the way, you can't use your dragons. Dismissed."

*Authors Note*

I decided to redo this chapter a little and release it again. The next chapter is still in the works, and should come out soon.


End file.
